


Guilt

by Lillyxo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyxo/pseuds/Lillyxo
Summary: He feels guilty sometimes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Guilt

He feels guilty sometimes. Who was he to take away a life? Surely they could have found a cure. Something, anything, so that He would be alive and breathing and _existing_

. He has dreams.

Sometimes they're happy. Like the time they went to the swimming pool He had made. The time the whole class passed the exams. Even just sitting in the surrounding forest and talking.

But sometimes they're not happy.

Sometimes he dreams of the tentacles from Kaede. Sometimes they pierced and ripped through everyones skin - everyones except his own. He knows its not real. He knows Kaede is safe in her apartment, no tentacles protruding from her neck. He knows that everyone he knows and loves is safe, sleeping in warm beds without a scratch on them. He knows everyone is successful and alive and breathing and _existing_.

Sometimes he wishes he wasn't. When the guilt creeps up on him like a predator to its prey. Like a snake just about to strike. When all he can think is ' _Why did He have to die?_ '.

But he knows he is. Existing. Breathing. But not alive. No, _Living_ is when he is with his friends, laughing, walking, talking. Existing is when hes at home, too weak to get up. Too weak the think about anything but his mistakes. The mistakes that killed one of the best men on earth. Sometimes he wished he wasnt. Existing. When the guilt creeps up on him like a predator to its prey. Like a snake in the middle of a strike. When all he can think is ' _Why did He have to die?_ '

One day, he thinks, he'll just... Stop.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa  
> This is my first fic so I hope you liked it :)  
> I feel like Nagisa would have a lot of guilt in regards to Koro-senseis death so i decided to write this.


End file.
